Prince My Foot!
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: At long last, Prince Gabriel was found, and his servants are ready to serve him and his lover, at least...that's what Justin thinks. Hints at m/m
1. Are They The Paparazzi?

Title: Prince My Foot!

Summary: Some strange people from South Africa locate and claim that Justin is a Prince and heir to the throne, who are these people? Is Justin really their missing piece of royalty?

Rating: T. I have a bad case of writer's block. Sowwie. I'll get back to my other stories later, I still love you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the creepy servants. Not even *sniffle* the WWE! Waaaa!

"Change the channel…" Justin groaned. He still can't believe his boyfriend is still awake, and he was playing loud music on MTV.

"I like this song." the England native whimpered. In Justin's defense, it was 4:00 in the morning and Wade was playing heavy metal.

"Do you even sleep?" Justin stirred around in the bed so he'd be facing his boyfriend, who was laying like a lazy cat: flat on his back.

"I do sleep, that's why I'm always asleep during the day. Duh." Justin pouted. 'Duh' made him feel stupid. He didn't like them at all, he didn't even say it.

"What did I tell you about that word?" Justin scolded. "I don't like it at all."

"Yes, Father." Wade joked, he turned the music down so his beloved could get his beauty sleep, and for Justin, it works. He isn't the prettiest flower in the meadow if he doesn't get his full 8 hour sleep. He's kinda scary if he doesn't get it all.

"Than…" Justin's thanks were cut of by his sweet slumber. Wade loved how Justin slept, his mouth was always open and his eyes were half open as well, it was creepy for others, but adorable for Wade. To Wade, watching Justin sleep was his Super Bowl, his WrestleMania, and his Foo Fighters concert. It was just to amazing. Justin talks in his sleep, so he likes to have a nice little conversation with the sleeping South African with out him knowing what happened the following day.

"I kicked a rabbit…." Justin murmured, drool was slowly pouring down his mouth.

"What?" Wade laughed. "What color was it?"

"Black." Justin was intelligently answering his questions. It was really funny, because of Wade, Justin was not only a WWE superstar, but a internet sensation, he wasn't aware of it though.

"All the girlies say I'm pretty fly, for a white guy…" Justin snored.

"What girls say that?"

"All of them."

"Okie dokie, then."

"I kissed Cena while I was in Nexus." Wade looked at Justin with anger coating them. Maybe he was dreaming he did; so he let it go.

It was 4:30 in the morning now, so Wade decided he needed to sleep now. Tomorrow, he needed to go pick up Justin's pain relievers, so Wade drifted off to sleep only to be interrupted by-

"I farted."

"For the love of GOD, JUSTIN!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BEEP…BEEEP…BEEEEEEEP!

"DIE EVIL TELETUBBIES!" Justin threw a pillow at the wall and opened his eyes.

"Justin, first you fart in your sleep, then you start singing Material Girl, which you told me you hated, and then, you think that the Teletubbies are here. What's up with you?"

Justin was extremely confused. "This ISN'T Planet Samar in the Dawn Galaxy that's being overrun by-"

"No, this is planet Earth in the spiral galaxy, Justin." Wade sat up on the bed and looked back at his confused lover.

"I could've sworn that this was…Whatever, I don't care anymore." Justin stood up and headed into the bathroom. For Wade, he went downstairs to start on breakfast.

DING DONG!

"…At 7:30? This better be mail, if this is Heath, I swear I'll…" Wade's thoughts were cut by a group of people with Justin's skin color and people with Wade's type of skin was mixed in the crowd. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the home of Justin Gabriel?" one person asked.

"Are you the paparazzi?" Wade asked.

"No sir. We are no paparazzi." a woman said.

"Wade, is everything okaaaay…." Justin was stunned at the large amount of people at the door. "Are they the paparazzi?"

"That's what I wanna know." Wade mumbled.

The group of people barricaded their way through the door and past Wade, who just got stomped all over to get to Justin. Justin was very confused as the people rambled to him.

"Hey guys! Shush!" They all went silent.

"How the hell did you do that, Justin?" Wade asked.

"Err…I'm not sure, myself." Justin looked at the group of people. "Who are you guys, and I want ONE person to answer!" An adult male with a light skin color and blonde hair spoke to him, Justin could tell he was from South Africa.

"We've found you Prince Gabriel." The group of people bowed down to the bewildered man. "We've been looking all around."

"I think you've got the wrong guy. I'm no prince." Justin nervously laughed.

"No, I'm sure its you." the man spoke again. He pulled something out of his tote bag that he was wearing and gave it to Justin. Justin opened it.

"You see sir, your mother, she was a lady in waiting. He best friend was the Queen, when the Queen was assassinated, your mother became the queen, but she's no where to be found, your father either. So, we knew the next best thing was to find the royal son and treat him like royalty for the rest of his natural life."

Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was royalty. A long lost prince. A smile crept on his face. This was too amazing.

"Prince Justin, we are here to serve you." The group of people bowed down to Justin once again.

"Are you all of my servants?" Justin asked.

"No, there are more in the truck outside. May we let them in. Prince Gabriel?"

Wade was standing by Justin, so he elbowed Justin and shook his head 'No'. Justin didn't think his way through this, the thought of having people tend to his every whim sounded amazing.

"Bring them in!"

A/N: LOL, good so far? Reviews are needed! I'm gonna work on my other stories, so don't give up on me!


	2. Phase one: Cheating

Title- Phase one: Cheating.

Summary: Justin takes his new authority to work with him. He finds out that being royalty would be better than he thought.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but the creepy people.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep!

Justin wrestled with his pillow to find that soft and cold spot again after he lost turning off the alarm clock. Justin's vision was still kind of blurry, but he saw that his partner was not in the bed.

"Wade?" Justin sat up and looked around in the large bedroom. He checked in the master bathroom, but no one was in there. "Babe, where are you?" Justin hurried downstairs only to be stopped by one of his servants.

"No!" the short brunette shouted at him. She looked to be around her 20s. "Jy kan val soos dit."** She didn't really know English, but she knew that the prince wouldn't mind.

"Where's my husband?"

The woman only tilted her head.

Justin sighed. "Waar is my man? Wade?" The woman pointed to his lover, who was pale like chalk. Justin ran to him and sat next to him on the black leather sofa.

"What's your problem?" Justin asked the scared man.

"They won't let me move." He whispered. "They think I'm gonna poison your food, so they won't let me cook." Justin chuckled.

"When have you EVER tried to kill me?" Justin asked.

"Never; that's what I've been trying to tell them. They won't listen. See?" Wade stood up from the sofa.

"Sit!" a young male who was working over by the stove shouted.

"It's like they have eyes in the back of their heads. Justin get rid of them!" Wade exclaimed. Justin sighed and walked over to the large group of people in the kitchen area.

"Guys, it's alright. He's not going to kill me." Justin cooed.

"I'm sorry sir." A ginger-haired male told him. He kind of reminded Justin of Heath. "That's how the Queen was killed. Food poisoning took our beloved Queen." Justin sighed and sat back down next to Wade.

"I tried." Justin said. Wade could only smile and his upset boyfriend.

"I know you did. And that's okay." Wade leaned in to kiss Justin, only to be stopped by a old woman ringing a bell.

"Prince Gabriel and friend! Breakfast is ready!" she shouted.

"Friend?" Wade exclaimed. "I'm his boyfriend! I'm the one who kisses him at night when he can't sleep! I'm the one who-"

"Wade, it's okay." Justin hushed Wade before things got too far. "Let's just eat. I'm starving."

Justin and Wade walked over to the kitchen and their jaws nearly fell off of their heads. Food everywhere on the table, some of the stuff isn't even for breakfast. Some of the stuff Wade has never tried before. This was just too amazing and Justin really wanted to wake up from his royal dream.

"Someone pinch me." Justin said. A young woman pinched Justin's side. "OUCH! What's your deal, lady?"

"You wanted someone to pinch you, Prince Gabriel. We are here to serve." She bowed and walked back into the crowd of people.

"This...is amazing..." Wade said. He was kind of jealous that he couldn't do the same for his lover. "Well, Justin let's not get to-"

Justin was already pigging-out. "Wade! You've GOT to try this! These waffles are epic! And don't even get me STARTED on this bacon! Yummy!"

Wade sighed. "Might as well. Just don't eat the table, Justin."

* * *

><p>"Wade, have you seen my boots?" Justin shouted. His lucky boots were missing. He couldn't wrestle without them. He couldn't even perform the 450 splash without them. They were his life line and he needed them.<p>

"Nope, haven't seen them. Are they in the bathroom? You took a shower and I don't think you brought them out of there." Wade replied. Justin hunched his shoulders and opened the bathroom door, almost jumping out of his skin when he opened the door.

"Are you looking for these?" a young man held Justin's lucky boots out to him.

"Y-yeah..." Justin took the boots and ran out of the bathroom to Wade. Justin was shaking violently.

"What's wrong with you?" Wade cupped Justin's face in his hands.

"People aren't the first thing you want to see when you walk into the bathroom." Justin hugged the larger man, making him chuckle.

"Well, what is?" Wade asked.

"The toilet." Justin replied.

* * *

><p>Justin hated the new storyline on Smackdown. It means that he had to be separated from his lover. He hated that the Corre ended so soon, but now he's riding solo, and a few weeks ago, he gave Heath the beating of his life. Just like back in FCW. Justin finally had his own locker room, that was one of the positives, but he had to share it with his servants.<p>

Justin felt eyes watching him as he changed, so he turned around to see several eyes watching him. He was used to changed in front of people, but not when they were watching him.

"Err...Do you mind?" Justin asked the group of people.

"Not at all, Prince Gabriel." A woman said in a very lusty tone of voice. "Not at all."

"Look, while you're watching me change, you could be wondering if I'm gonna get hurt in my match tonight. I'm going against Heath again, I bet he's pretty pissed off about what happened." Justin smiled.

"Oh, we'll take care of Heath, Prince Gabriel." The group left the locker room and left Justin bewildered about what they said. Justin just hunched his shoulders and continued changing.

Once the South African was done changing clothes, he walked over to Wade's locker room and lightly tapped on the door with his finger. Wade opened the door and let the younger man in.

"Did I bother you?" Justin asked.

"You never bother me Justin," Wade smiled. "You know that."

"Well, we're finally alone. I don't know where my servants are, so it's just you, me, and this guy." Justin grinned when Wade squealed when Justin grabbed his prostate. Wade turned a light pink and kissed Justin's lips. The kiss became more passionate until they were rudely interrupted.

"Wade, have you seen..." The timekeeper's eyes went wide as she walked in on the disturbing image. "J-Justin...You're on...Heath just limped his way to the ring."

"Limped?" Justin questioned. "Why was he limping?"

"I dunno, he hurt himself I think." She said, closing the door.

"Wade, wish me luck." Justin kissed Wade's lips one more and made his way out of the locker room.

Justin's music started to play as he ran into the ring. He stood on the apron and pointed at a few starstruck teenage girls. He jumped down into the ring and looked at the ginger. He really looked like he was in pain. The bell rang and Justin charged at Heath, putting him in a headlock quickly; it's like Heath wasn't even trying.

"You okay?" Justin whispered.

"No..." Heath mumbled, he was more pale than usual. "I feel like I'm gonna..." Heath got very still and Justin quickly got off of him.

"Ring the bell!" The referee called.

"And the winner of this match, as a result of a knockout, Justin Gabriel!" The crowd shouted in joy for Justin. He hadn't even been in the ring for 2 minutes and he won. Heath had passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Justin asked the medics.

"He's fine, but he has this huge knot on his head and a few bruises on his leg." He replied. Justin looked at his abused legs and shuddered. He hunched his shoulders and walked out of the ring.

* * *

><p>"So he just passed out?" Wade asked in between munches of chips.<p>

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." Justin said. "I thought he died for a minute."

One of Justin's young servants walked into the room. "Prince Gabriel, may we speak to you in the other room?"

Justin nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back, Wade." Justin and two of his servants were in the hallway by the front door. "Did you guys want something?"

"We wanted your thanks. We thought you forgot." One servant said.

"Thanks?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"We helped you win your match. We weakened Heath for you." Justin's jaw almost fell off of his face.

"You guys DO realize that wrestling is scripted and he was supposed to win, right?" Justin asked, he was shaking. They hurt Heath and he was probably going to get in trouble.

"It's fake?" the two servants looked at eachother. "Well, at least you moved up a rank in the WWE. You're closer to becoming the face!"

"Randy Orton is and will probably be for a very long time, be the face of SmackDown." Justin said.

"Please, Prince Gabriel, Just accept your win."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Thank you." Justin walked away.

This was creepy, everyone knows that wrestling is fake. Why didn't they know? Are they trying to mess up his career? Justin didn't mind the quick win, but it was kinda...cheating. Justin wasn't a cheater, but like he said, this whole royalty thing might come to use in a little more places than work.


End file.
